


Rozhovory s nádejou

by Mirach



Series: To pass, and tarry never more [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond's condition to Aragorn, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Elrond
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach
Summary: SK: Niekedy sa Elrond rozpráva s Eärendilovou hviezdou, ktorá žiari na oblohe ako symbol nádeje. Niekedy je jeho nádej inde.***ENG: Sometimes Elrond talks to the star of Eärendil, shining in the sky as a symbol of hope. Sometime his hope is somewhere else. (English translation in progress, will be posted when complete)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Elrond Peredhel, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Eärendil & Elrond Peredhel
Series: To pass, and tarry never more [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rozhovory s nádejou

**Author's Note:**

> S ohľadom na českých čitateľov používam v prípade nezhody termíny z českého prekladu Pána prsteňov. Dátumy sú v kalendári Imladris.

**2933, T.v.**

Ako sa máš, otče? Sú dnes nebeské vetry a prúdy priaznivé? Je ti Tilion dobrým spoločníkom? A čo asi vidíš odtiaľ zhora? Zhliadaš na nás zo svojej dráhy posiatej Vardinými svetlami, tak ako my vzhliadame k tebe z temnoty Stredozeme? 

Neodpovedáš... Nikdy neodpovedáš. Možno ani nevidíš, čo sa deje tu dole. Stredozem je pre teba temnou masou horstiev a nížin pod mesačným svitom; lesknúce sa stužky riek a drobné blikajúce svetlá obydlí, zadúšané nocou navôkol. A predsa si nahováram, že dokážeš rozoznať jedno z tých svetiel, tak ako ja dokážem rozoznať to tvoje vysoko na oblohe. Nahováram si, že ho tvoje oči hľadajú ako hľadá pútnik plameň sviece v okne za mrazivej noci. Tu som, otče, tu je moja svieca. 

Vidíš z tej výšky moju tvár? Kiež by som ja mohol vidieť tvoju v tej drobnej bodke svetla! Všetko, čo mám, je iba matná spomienka. Boli sme vtedy ešte malí, Elros a ja. Večer si k nám prišiel, keď sme zaspávali, a sadol si si vedľa našej postele. Ticho si nám rozprával o zlých pánoch z Thangorodrim a o dobrých pánoch na Západe. Hovoril si o tom, že musíš kamsi odísť, aby sme mali aspoň trochu nádeje. Nerozumeli sme tomu. Chápali sme, že na druhý deň pôjdeš niekam preč, ďaleko. Nechápali sme však, že to bude navždy. Pobozkal si nás na čelo a my sme v polospánku počuli vrznutie dverí a tvoje vzďaľujúce sa kroky. Tak si odkráčal z našich životov.

Nevidím tvoju tvár. Si pre mňa len vzdialeným svetlom, ale aj svetlo v diaľke je lepšie ako nič. Vraví mi, že si tam a že ma možno tiež vidíš. A ja sa potrebujem niekomu zdôveriť, otče. 

Mám ďalšieho syna.

Nie, nepozeraj sa na mňa tak. Ty vieš, že Celebrían je mojou jedinou láskou, hoci je ďaleko – tak ďaleko ako ty. To ten chlapec... Je smrteľník a predsa príbuzný – je posledným z Elrosovho rodu. Počuješ dobre, posledný. Tento chlapec je všetko, čo ostalo zo vznešenej krvi númenorských kráľov. Posledný smrteľník, ktorý má v sebe krv našej pramatky Lúthien. Stredozem opäť padá pod tieň – šľachetní umierajú mladí... 

Tak zabil jeho otca zákerný škretí šíp v boji za ľudí, ktorí ani nevedia, že za svoj pokojný život vďačia Dúnadanom. Bojím sa, že aj tohto chlapca čaká podobný nevďačný osud. Málokto z jeho rodu sa dožil pokojnej staroby. Poznal som ich všetkých: Arathorna II i Aradora, Argonuiho a pred ním Arathorna I... Pomáhal som ich vychovávať v tradícii a múdrosti ich predkov. Toľko múdrosti a vznešenosti už vyšlo navnivoč jediným zásahom šable či šípu Nepriateľových sluhov! 

Žiadny z nich však neprišiel do Roklinky v takom útlom veku a nepozrel sa na mňa takými vydesenými, no predsa dôverčivými očami. Nechápal, že sa jeho otec už nikdy nevráti, tak ako sme to vtedy nechápali my. Predsa však chápal viac, ako by také malé dieťa malo. Všetko v Údolí bolo preňho nové a podivné, no za jeho nadšením z objavovania sa skrývala akási zádumčivá vážnosť. Keď bol veselý, chodieval za matkou. No keď ho čosi rozosmutnilo, chodil za mnou, akoby ju chcel uchrániť od žiaľu. Po jeho otcovi zostalo prázdne miesto a ja som ho zaplnil, ani neviem ako. Tak nejako sa to vtedy muselo stať aj Maglorovi so mnou a Elrosom. 

Pripomenul mi časy, keď sme sa s Celebrían tešili z prvých krokov a slov našich detí a prežívali s nimi ich drobné radosti a bolesti. Aj teraz ich s ním prežívam, ale...

Môj syn je smrteľný.

Či šípom alebo oštepom, či chorobou alebo vekom, skôr, než sa nazdám, odíde z môjho života a zanechá ma tu v mojej nesmrteľnosti, s prázdnym miestom v srdci, ktoré už nikto nezaplní – rovnako, ako to urobil Elros. Nechcem už znášať takú bolesť, otče. Raz jej bolo viac než dosť. Tak čo mám robiť?

Mlčíš. Stále len mlčíš. Áno, aj to je odpoveď... Nič, vravíš. Nemôžem robiť nič. A ty za to môžeš! To skrze teba nám bola daná tá voľba: Človek či Elf? Smrteľnosť alebo večné plynutie vekov? Keď som volil, myslel som na to, že ťa vďaka nej možno ešte raz uvidím. Vedel som, že mi prinesie bolesť, a myslel som si, že som na ňu pripravený. Nebol som. Nie som. Ale neopustím ho, ako si nás opustil ty. 

Jeho meno je Estel.

* * *

**2951 T.v.**

Ach, tam si. Čakal som na teba. Gil-Estel, prvá hviezda na večernej oblohe... Večernica a Estel, heh. Jeho pravé meno je však Aragorn, syn Arathornov. A zamiloval sa do nej. Videl som mu to na očiach, hoci sa to predo mnou neodvážil spomenúť. Ach, tie deti... Dobre si urobil, že si odišiel. Vyhol si sa takýmto problémom... (aj keď si dovolím tvrdiť, že so mnou by si ich nemal.) Nechcel by si si to na chvíľu vymeniť? Ja by som sa na to pozeral z diaľky a ty by si to tu zatiaľ za mňa vyriešil. Čo povieš? 

Nie, nepil som. No dobre, ale iba jednu fľašu vína. Dorwinionského. No povedz, čo mám robiť? Ona je môj poklad a on... on je ešte taký mladý a naivný! Horkokrvný! Ľahkomyseľný... šľachetný... obetavý... chápavý... kiež by sa narodil do lepších čias! Bol by z neho taký dobrý kráľ... 

Prečo len Arwen neostala v Lóriene? Takto je to všetko ešte ťažšie! Ku všetkým skúškam, ktoré ho čakajú, tak pridala i neopätovanú lásku k nedosiahnuteľnej žene! Nie, nie je to jej chyba. Nemohla vedieť, že sa do nej zamiluje. A nedokážem si predstaviť, že by moja dcéra mohla opätovať lásku smrteľníka. 

Vlastne dokážem, ale nechcem. Dôsledky by boli príliš bolestné.

Tretí vek sa blíži ku koncu, tak to predvídam zrakom zdedeným po Melian z božského ľudu. Ja budem musieť odísť, no Aragorn je ten, kto obnoví líniu jej krvi medzi smrteľníkmi... alebo padne a ukončí ju. Ťažké bremeno leží na jeho pleciach a ja mu musím pomôcť naplniť jeho osud, aj keď moje srdce hovorí inak. 

Tak rád by som mu doprial šťastný život, tu v bezpečí pred Tieňom. Než sa však skončí tento vek, Tieň dosiahne ďaleko a aj bezpečie Imladris pominie. Ak by sa jeho srdce neobrátilo k Arwen, rád by som videl, ako si nájde smrteľnú ženu, ktorá ho bude ľúbiť a dá mu dedičov z Elrosovej krvi. No veľké činy, ktoré ho čakajú, by boli zabudnuté v starosti o rodinu. Nesmie byť rozpoltený, keď príde ich čas.

Musel som teda vysloviť podmienku, ktorá mu to odoprie a pošle ho do námahy a nebezpečenstva. To, čo som vyslovil, však už dávno bolo v jeho srdci. Aj on cíti, že dokáže konať veľké činy, a preto na ňom leží povinnosť ich vykonať. 

A tak som mu to povedal. Povedal som mu, že svoj osud nezviaže so žiadnou ženou, kým toho nebude hoden. Aké jednoduché, však? Tak prijal tú podmienku, ako výzvu. Čo to však znamená, byť hoden? Dobre vie, že Správcovia Gondoru už dávno nečakajú na návrat kráľa a že temná moc, ktorá sa prebúdza, neustane, kým v Kamennej zemi ostane kameň na kameni. Nič nie je nemožné pre mladých a zaľúbených. Ale ja mám strach, že som mu dal nesplniteľnú úlohu.

Čo ak zlyhá? Stačí jeden zblúdilý šíp, jediný chybný krok. Tá možnosť ma napĺňa chladným desom. Ak neuspeje, Elrosova línia sa skončí. Aragorn bude posledný, bez následníka, a bude to moja vina. Ako sa ti potom pozriem do očí, keď konečne odídem na Západ? Odpusť, otče. Nemohol som inak. 

Aragorn zajtra odchádza a ja viem, že ho veľmi dlho neuvidím. Tak nazdravie, otče! Jedna fľaša asi nebola dosť...

* * *

**2980 T.v.**

Mettarë

Už je to skoro tridsať rokov. Tak dlho je preč a snaží sa naplniť moju podmienku a svoj osud. Tak dlho putoval Stredozemou a konal veľké činy pred zrakmi iných aj v skrytosti. Slúžil Rohanu i Gondoru a bojoval za nich v mnohých bitkách. Jeho kroky viedli do Haradu i Rhûnu, prešiel púšte i pláne. Vkročil dokonca i na stonajúcu, spustošenú zem Mordoru, aby skúmal plány Nepriateľa. Horkokrvný ľahkomyseľný šľachetný obetavý blázon! 

Ty si ho tam videl? Keby som vedel, do akých nebezpečenstiev sa vydal celkom sám, zošedivel by som starosťami! Lenže on sa o tom v svojich listoch vôbec nezmienil, veril by si tomu? Ak sa už nejaký list dostal sem na sever, bolo v ňom iba „mám sa dobre, počasie je teplejšie ako doma, pozdravujem všetkých“. 

Až dnes mi to o tom povedala Galadriel cez puto, ktoré je medzi našimi mysľami, posilnené Prsteňmi, ktoré strážime. A ešte niečo mi povedala. 

Aragorn a Arwen sa zasnúbili.

Tak predsa moja dcéra opätovala jeho lásku. Možno to ani sama nevedela, keď sa vtedy prvýkrát stretli v Roklinke. Jeho láska bola náhla a jasná, ale tá jej bola vtedy iba semienkom, ktoré pomaličky klíčilo. Tak pomaly, že som to ani nezbadal... Až rozkvitlo pod jeho pohľadom, keď sa opäť stretli.

Elfka a smrteľník... Nepripomína ti to niečo? Ako Beren a Lúthien, však? A ja musím na seba vziať nevďačnú úlohu Thingola. Nechcem ich stratiť oboch! S tým, že je Estel smrteľný, som so už zmieril, ak je čosi také vôbec možné. Ale Arwen... Ak ostane v Stredozemi, keď ja odídem, stane sa tiež smrteľnou. Čosi také som si doteraz nikdy nepripustil. Vždy som rátal s tým, že keď tento vek skončí, vyplávame spoločne zo Šedých prístavov na Západ, ja a moje deti. Tam na nás už čaká Celebrían a my budeme znovu rodina.

Jedného syna už musím zanechať na tomto brehu, ale ako by som tu mal zanechať i moju milovanú dcéru? Bolí to, otče. Tá myšlienka mi trhá srdce. Cítil si sa tiež tak, keď si nás zanechal v Stredozemi? 

Neviem, čo si mám myslieť. Prečo mi to robia? Mám byť nahnevaný? Sklamaný? Tešiť sa či smútiť? Mám sa hnevať naňho alebo na ňu? Ja neviem! Pozerám na hviezdy a snažím sa usporiadať si myšlienky. Nie, nejde to. Už som sa na to pýtal, ale... nechcel by si si to vymeniť?

1\. Lairë

Hnevám sa. Naňho. Ak ju naozaj miluje, ako to môže dopustiť? Vie, aký je jeho osud neistý a predsa jej dovolil zviazať svoj život s jeho! Vie, že to pre ňu znamená smrteľnosť, že ju odtrhne od večného života i od rodiny! Vie, že ak Arwen ostane s ním, nikdy už neuvidí svoju matku! Večné lúčenie, pre ňu i pre mňa! Ako len mohol? 

Sľúbila mu svoju ruku a on ten sľub prijal! Bez môjho vedomia! Považuje už vari moju podmienku za splnenú? Myslí si, že po všetkom, čo vykonal, je jej už hoden? A keby aj, mal sa ma aspoň opýtať... Mal počkať, kým budú obaja tu, v Imladris! Sklamal si ma, Estel. Prichýlil som ťa ako vlastného a ty mi berieš moju dcéru... Veď počkaj, uvidíš keď prídeš domov!

15\. Lairë

Ešte stále neprišiel domov. Cesta z Lórienu do Roklinky je dlhá takmer dvestopäťdesiat míľ. Elladan a Elrohir ju dokážu zdolať za desať dní, ak sa ponáhľajú, a jeho krok je rovnako dlhý a rýchly. Musel ale prekročiť hory a tie môžu byť zradné. Ak ho zastihlo zlé počasie, mohol stratiť pár dní. Aj tak by tu už mal byť. Vari sa bojí môjho hnevu? Sám si zaň môže. Ak je muž, bude mať odvahu čeliť následkom svojho konania. Ja čakám...

16\. Lairë

Stále nič. Nie, Estel nie je zbabelec. Nikdy nebol. Nemeškal by kvôli obavám z môjho hnevu. Muselo ho zdržať čosi iné. Ale čo? Dúfam, že sa mu nič nestalo... 

19\. Lairë

Ach, keby si mi tak mohol povedať, čo vidíš odtiaľ zhora! Vyslal som hliadky, aby po ňom pátrali, ale kraj medzi Roklinkou a Lórienom je príliš rozľahlý a členitý. Keby som aspoň vedel, ktorým priesmykom prekročil hory... Ty ho ale vidíš, však? Vieš, kde je a čo ho zdržalo. A nič mi nepovieš... Nemôžeš, ja viem. Kiež by si sa tak mohol zniesť z oblohy a odpovedať na moje otázky! Mám strach, otče. Čo ak sa mu niečo stalo? Čo ak je niekde v divočine, sám a zranený? Ja viem, že sa o seba dokáže postarať, ale čo ak? Zlá náhoda môže podraziť nohy aj tomu, kto má najistejší krok. Horské priesmyky sú zradné a škreti čoraz smelší, teraz, keď sa Sauron opäť usídlil v Mordore. Keď si pomyslím, že je to rovnaká trasa, na ktorej Celebrían... nie, nechcem na to myslieť. Srdce mi pri tej spomienke zviera ľadová ruka. Estel sa určite čoskoro ukáže a potom ho budem môcť vyhrešiť za to zasnúbenie, aj za meškanie. Musí predsa vedieť, že naňho už čakáme.

20\. Lairë

Hnevám sa už iba na seba. To ja som mu dal tú podmienku, nik iný. Ja som ho hnal do nebezpečenstva a samoty. Mrzí ma to, hoci som nemohol inak.

On už dokázal, že jeho láska je skutočná a neochvejná. Takmer tridsať rokov... Pre niektorých smrteľníkov je to polovica života. Mohol za ten čas zabudnúť a obrátiť svoj zrak k hociktorej inej žene v celom Gondore i Rohane. On jej však ostal verný.

Rozhodnutie, ktoré Arwen urobila, bolo iba jej. Nie moje alebo jeho. Kto iný by mal posúdiť, či je jej hoden? Zbytočne sa hnevám, že jej to dovolil. Mala právo sa rozhodnúť a to aj urobila. Sľúbila mu svoju vernosť. Aj keď som jej otec, nemôžem rozkázať jej srdcu. 

Galadriel tam bola a dovolila, aby sa to stalo. Mám podozrenie, že tomu dokonca pomohla. Ak aj ona videla, že je Aragorn hoden mojej dcéry a jej vnučky, potom si môžem byť istý, že tomu tak je. Galadriel z rodu Finarfinovho vie čítať srdcia i mysle ľudí. Doteraz si pamätám pohľad, ktorým ma skúmala, keď som žiadal o ruku jej dcéry...

Mohli počkať a požiadať ma o súhlas? Neviem. Nebol som tam a nepoznám jeho srdce po toľkých rokoch. Už príliš dlho som ho nevidel a Arwen to muselo pripadať ešte dlhšie. Ale čo jemu? Náš čas čakania – to je jediný dúšok vody v mori času. On však drží v ruke čašu, ktorú vypije na pár dúškov. Bolo to príliš dlho. Ako ho tie roky zmenili? Čo ak Estel začal strácať nádej? Arwen je moja dcéra a s Celebrían sme ju vychovali dobre. Sídli v nej múdrosť, súcit i neha. Ak urobila rozhodnutie, potom viem, že bolo najlepšie, aké sa dalo urobiť, hoci vedela, že ma zarmúti. Nemohli dlhšie čakať. Ten prísľub možno dodal nových síl nielen jemu, ale aj jej. Iba pre mňa má trpkú príchuť lúčenia.

Mojím osudom je zármutok, ktorému sa už nedá vyhnúť. Tretí vek sa čoskoro skončí a v tom Štvrtom už nebude v Stredozemi miesto pre môj ľud. Ak Aragorn zomrie a Štvrtý vek bude vekom Tieňa, odídeme na Západ so žiaľom v srdci, ja i Arwen. 

No ak vyjde zo všetkých skúšok víťazne a Štvrtý vek bude patriť ľuďom, potom ma čaká bolestné lúčenie s oboma. Bol by dobrým kráľom a boli by šťastní. Nakrátko, na jeden ľudský život. A ja? Ja by som odišiel so zlomeným srdcom. Ak to však má byť cena za šťastie mojich detí, vtedy ju rád zaplatím – iba vtedy. To je moja podmienka. Ruka mojej dcéry bude patriť iba kráľovi Gondoru a Arnoru. Žiadam priveľa ako výkupné za svoj žiaľ? Neskracujem už tak krátky čas, ktorý spolu majú? Mám právo klásť si takú vysokú podmienku?

Tak mi aspoň poraď, otče! To tvoje lúčenie nakoniec stálo za to, či nie? Bolo cenou za porážku Morgotha. Lenže vtedy, keď sme počúvali tvoje vzďaľujúce sa kroky, vtedy si to nevedel. Bola tvoja neistota rovnaká, ako je moja? Alebo si cítil iba odhodlanie a nepripustil si si, že možno neuspeješ? Nie, to si nemyslím. Ja v sebe také odhodlanie nedokážem nájsť a to mám v sebe tvoju krv i krv Lúthien... a s ňou i krv jej otca Thingola.

Trápia ma pochybnosti, otče. Čas ubieha. Nechcem zničiť nádej mojich detí na šťastie.

Čas ubieha... 

Tak kde si, Estel? Nehnevám sa. Už nie. Prosím ťa, príď domov.

21\. Lairë

Nič.

Nič.

Stále nič.

Žiadne správy. Žiadne vracajúce sa kroky. 

Aj keby ho niečo zdržalo, už tu mal dávno byť. Muselo sa mu niečo stať. Všetky hliadky prehľadávajú cesty a priesmyky medzi Roklinkou a Lórienom. Poslal som správu aj Dúnadanom. Najradšej by som však sám vysadol na koňa a vydal sa ho hľadať. Lenže čo ak príde a ja tu nebudem? 

Nie, musím tu zostať a čakať. Nemôžem nič robiť, aj keď by som tak veľmi chcel. Takto sa cítiš, keď hľadíš na tragédie Stredozeme zo svojej vysokej dráhy medzi hviezdami?

Čoraz častejšie musím myslieť na to, čo sa na tej istej ceste stalo Celebrían. Mám strach. Drtivo mi zviera útroby a nedá mi myslieť na nič iné. Kto nemá deti, nikdy nepochopí, čo je skutočný strach... 

22\. Lairë

Čo ak ho zajali škreti? Čo ak ho mučia niekde v temnote, kým ja tu zaháľam? Čo ak spadol do nejakej rokliny v horách? Čo ak zranený leží na jej dne a dúfa, že mu niekto príde na pomoc? Čo ak ho zasiahol kameň, vrhnutý skalnými obrami? Čo ak ho v noci prepadli zlobri? 

23\. Lairë

Čo ak... je mŕtvy?

24\. Lairë

Žije.

Už je doma. Spí.

A ja tu sedím v kresle pri okne a dívam sa na hviezdy. Takmer som ho stratil a moje srdce sa ešte stále chveje, hoci je ľahké úľavou. 

Bol na pokraji síl, keď ho zazrela hliadka na hraniciach údolia. Zranený a sám prešiel mnoho míľ medzi Moriou a Imladris.

Moria.

Keď vyslovil to slovo, znel v ňom akýsi bezmenný des. Nikdy by ma nenapadlo, že pôjde tou zabudnutou cestou. Lórien však leží príliš blízko Dol Gulduru. Jazdci na vrrkoch striehli za hranicami kúzelného lesa, kam už nesiaha ochranná moc Galadriel. Podarilo sa mu troch zabiť a ostatným utiecť – do temnoty Morie.

Povedal mi o tom hlasom zastretým bolesťou, keď som mu čistil hlbokú ranu na nohe. Pohrýzol ho jeden z vrrkov. Urobil, čo mohol, ale niektoré zranenia sa bez vhodných tinktúr a nástrojov ošetriť nedajú a tie po vrrčích zuboch sa takmer vždy zapália a hnisajú. Zle sa hoja aj vtedy, keď môže zranený zostať na lôžku, no on mal pred sebou ešte dlhú cestu a každý krok tú ranu rozjatril. 

To mi stihol povedať predtým, než slová uviazli za zaťatými zubami. Taký je údel nás liečiteľov: niekedy vedie cesta k uzdraveniu iba cez bolesť, ktorú musíme spôsobiť. Nikdy to nie je ľahké, ani po nespočetných rokoch.

No ani potom, keď som urobil posledný uzol na obväze a obaja sme si vydýchli, mi nechcel povedať viac o svojej ceste temnotou Morie. Kým som sa venoval ďalším ranám a škrabancom, rozprával mi, ako sa mu podarilo nájsť jej východné dvere a uniknúť prenasledovateľom. Slová sa mu už plietli únavou, no ešte stručne popísal aj svoju cestu z Cezmínie do Roklinky. V Morii však leží akási temná spomienka, o ktorej nechce hovoriť. Ťaží ma pomyslenie na to, čo sa skrýva za jeho mlčaním. Už len predstava dlhého zúfalého blúdenia labyrintom chodieb a sál bez svetla i bez istoty, že sa mu podarí nájsť správnu cestu, mi naháňa hrôzu. V tých nevypovedaných slovách však číha akési bezmenné zlo. 

Sledoval si ho zo svojej nebeskej dráhy? Ak áno, v Morii zmizol aj pred tvojím zrakom. Mal si tiež také obavy ako ja? Alebo si to iba namýšľam a ty sa vôbec nepozeráš, iba sa každú noc nevšímavo preplavíš ponad temnú masu Stredozeme. Niekedy si to myslím a zazlievam ti to a inokedy mi stačí vedomie, že tam niekde hore si. Podobne mi dnes stačí, že je Estel v bezpečí. Na ničom inom nezáleží.

25\. Lairë

Tvoja hviezda sa práve ukázala nad západným zrázom údolia a ja tu stále sedím. Cez deň bola na mojom mieste pani Gilraen, ale šla si odpočinúť a noc patrí mne. Kde inde by som mal byť? 

Ešte stále spí. Musel siahnuť až na dno svojich síl, aby zdolal míle cesty do Imladris. A nesiahol tam prvýkrát. Keď som ošetroval jeho rany, videl som mnohé jazvy. Rozprávajú o tom, koľko bolesti a nebezpečenstiev okúsil za ten čas, čo som ho nevidel. Niektoré z nich hovoria desivý príbeh: ako málo chýbalo a na jeho návrat by som čakal márne. Prelial už veľa krvi v snahe naplniť svoj osud... a bude jej ešte viac. 

Kiež by som sa mohol plaviť za tebou na Západ a požiadať Mocnosti o vojsko proti Sauronovi! Namiesto toho musí byť sloboda Stredozeme vykúpená bolesťou mojich detí.

Ach, už sa prebúdza...

„O... Otče?“

„Tu som, Estel.“

„Pre... ehm...“

„Počkaj, napi sa. Tu.“

„Ďakujem. Ale prečo?“

„Nerozumiem. Prečo čo?“

„Prečo si tu. Akoby sa nič nestalo... Ja a Arwen... Odpusť...“

„Arwen je moja dcéra -“

„Odpusť mi, prosím. Nikdy som nechcel stáť medzi vami.“

„Ja viem. Nechaj ma dohovoriť. Arwen je moja dcéra a ty si môj syn. Nevidel som ťa veľmi dlho... a potom prídeš domov v takomto stave. Chýbal si mi. Bál som sa o teba. Tak kde inde by som mal byť? O Arwen budeme hovoriť neskôr. Teraz sa chcem iba chvíľu tešiť z toho, že ťa opäť vidím a zabudnúť na tieň medzi nami.“

„Na chvíľu... Áno, to by bolo pekné. Tiež si mi chýbal. A ako sa má moja matka?“

„Má starosti, ako inak. Šla si teraz oddýchnuť, ale ráno tie starosti rozptýlime. Tak ukáž, ten obväz je treba vymeniť a potom musíš niečo zjesť. Nebol si až taký chudý, keď si odchádzal.“

„Otče?“

„Áno?“

„Ďakujem...“

„Za niečo také mi predsa nemusíš ďakovať.“

„Za to, že sa smiem vrátiť domov.“

„Prečo by si sa nesmel vrátiť?“

„Myslel som, že sa vrátim do Roklinky, no neveril som, že tu ešte bude môj domov.“

„Vždy bude, kým som tu ja.“

28\. Lairë

Len na chvíľu zabudnúť na tieň medzi nami... Tá chvíľa však nemohla trvať večne. Rozhovor je za nami. Nebolo to ľahké preňho ani pre mňa, no nedalo sa dlhšie predstierať, že je všetko v poriadku. V mojom srdci je hlboký zármutok a v jeho srdci vina za to, že ho nechtiac spôsobil. Ťažko sa nám hľadali slová. 

Preto teraz opäť zrakom hľadám svetlo tvojej hviezdy. Je pre mňa pevným bodom v mori neistoty, o ktorý sa môžem oprieť. Gil Estel, Hviezda nádeje...

Teraz si rozumieme, ja a Estel. Chápem jeho zamilované srdce a on chápe moju podmienku. Viac o tom nebudeme hovoriť. Je zbytočné rozjatrovať rany, pre ktoré na tomto brehu nie je liek. Ostáva medzi nami tieň, ale i láska. 

Aby splnil moju podmienku, čaká ho ešte veľa skúšok a námaha mnohých temných ciest. Kiež je mu tvoje svetlo oporou, keď je nádej iba vzdialenou vidinou!

* * *

**3018 T.v.**

5\. Hrivë

Odišli za súmraku. Opäť lúčenie... Koľkokrát som už takto stál na priečelí domu a díval sa, ako jeho vysoká postava mizne v rannej hmle či večernom šere? Toto lúčenie však bolo iné a obaja sme to vedeli. Môj syn dnes odišiel v ústrety svojmu osudu a nikdy sa už nevráti domov. Buď položí svoj život pri ochrane našej malej, tajnej nádeje v rukách Polovičníka, alebo vyjde z toho boja ako víťaz a sídlo kráľov v Minas Tirith sa stane jeho právoplatným domovom. 

Všetka námaha a odriekanie viedli k tomuto okamihu, k tejto výprave, ktorá rozhodne o osude Stredozeme. Než Družina vyrazila, hľadel som naňho, ako tam sedí s hlavou sklonenou ku kolenám. Jeho plecia boli zhrbené únavou mnohých rokov a ťarchou úlohy, ktorú na ne vzal. Toto je posledná z ciest, posledné vypätie síl. Teraz sa rozhodne o tom, či tie roky námahy prinesú ovocie alebo budú márne. A rozhodne sa i o tom, či mu bude patriť ruka Arwen alebo sa moja dcéra v žiali odoberie so mnou do Zemí Neumierajúcich.

Hocako sa však skončí tento vek, som na teba hrdý, syn môj.

* * *

**3019 T.v.**

54\. Hrivë

Čo vidíš, Eärendil, zo svojej lode na oblohe? Ja dnes nemôžem spať. Zlé predtuchy plnia moju myseľ. Akoby ma svojou váhou gniavila nepreniknuteľná temnota hlboko v útrobách zeme. Srdce mi zviera chladná, kostnatá ruka strachu. V mysli mi znejú slová dávno mŕtveho veštca a zrazu viem, o čom hovoria. Cesty Mŕtvych... Tá najdesivejšia z ciest, a predsa jediná, ktorá vedie k nádeji.

Aj v Arweninom okne sa ešte svieti. Vyšíva kráľovskú zástavu. Ten obraz bieleho stromu s korunou a siedmimi hviezdami hovorí to, čo si obaja uvedomujeme. Aragorn je hoden jej ruky i kráľovskej koruny. Osud však nie je iba v jeho rukách. Mnoho síl sa hýbe v Stredozemi a mnohí musia splniť svoju úlohu, veľkú či malú, pre jej záchranu. Prichádza hodina, keď sa naplní nádej alebo všetky nádeje padnú. Nech sa však stane čokoľvek, pre moju dcéru už je kráľom. Tak mu ako kráľovi dá svoju ruku alebo za ním bude naveky žialiť. Tá zástava mu patrí právom a dodá mu odvahu, keď sa hrdo rozvinie nad jeho hlavou.

A odvahu bude potrebovať. Ešte nevie, v akej temnote ten biely strom pod siedmimi hviezdami po prvýkrát zažiari. Ešte na chvíľu môže nabrať síl v závetrí Lórienu, no vonku už začína zúriť víchrica, ktorá zmení tento svet. Jeho srdce je však ťažké, rovnako ako bremeno na jeho pleciach. Tak mi to povedala Galadriel, ktorá vie čítať v srdciach i mysliach. Gandalf padol v Morii. Opäť Moria a hrôza, ktorá v nej číha! Morgothov balrog... to bola tá zlá spomienka, o ktorej nechcel hovoriť? Možno vtedy cítil jeho prítomnosť ako bezmenné číhajúce zlo, hoci ho nevidel. Prekliata Moria a chamtivosť trpaslíkov, ktorí dolovali príliš hlboko! Teraz na pleciach môjho syna leží núdza Gondoru i ochrana Toho, ktorý nesie Prsteň a to je priťažké bremeno pre jedného smrteľníka, hoci je z rodu Lúthien. Bude potrebovať pomoc, aj keď o ňu sám nežiada, povedala Galadriel a ja viem, čo tým myslela.

Hneď zajtra pošlem svojich synov k Dúnadanom s odkazom, že ich Náčelník potrebuje svojich príbuzných. Prinesú mu Arweninu zástavu ako odkaz od tej, ktorá sa mu zasľúbila a ktorá v neho verí. Ja však po Elladanovi a Elrohirovi pošlem čosi iné, aby vedel, že v neho verí i jeho otec. Elendilmir, kráľovský symbol Arnoru. Náčelníci Dúnadanov ho nosili v skrytosti, iba medzi vlastným ľudom. Teraz však nadišiel čas, aby si ho otvorene založil na čelo, keď vyrazí do vojny. Najťažšiu bitku však bude musieť zviesť v mysli. Mŕtvi čakajú.

23\. Coirë

Ach otče, čo vidíš? Toľkokrát som to už túžil vedieť! Ak by som si však mohol vybrať len jediný raz, keď by si odpovedal na moju otázku, bolo by to dnes. Dnes, keď môj Prsteň stratil svoju moc. Keď pominulo veľké zlo – tú zmenu je cítiť v celej Stredozemi. Skončila moc prsteňov a s ňou sa končí i vek Elfov. Kúzlo vyprcháva a odplavuje ho neúprosný tok času. Tak i ja musím čoskoro odísť. 

Ale čo Arwen? Čo Aragorn? Zlo pominulo, no aká bola cena za porážku Saurona? Viem, že Estel by obetoval i svoj život, ak by tým dal nádej Stredozemi. Videl som v ňom tú ušľachtilosť, už keď som ho tak nazval. Preto mám strach. Tak rád by som mal Arwen po svojom boku, keď vkročím na Západný breh, no nie za takú cenu. Čo vidíš, otče???

„Otče?“

„Arwen! Nepočul som ťa vojsť...“

„Eärendil je dnes jasný.“

„Áno, je.“

„Pomáha to? Rozprávať sa s ním, keď vieš, že ti neodpovie?“

„Ani neviem. Možno trochu. Väčšinou ma to upokojuje a pomáha utriediť si myšlienky, ale dnes mi to akosi nejde.“

„Bojím sa, otče.“

„Ja viem.“

„Môžem sa dívať s tebou?“

„Poď sem, maličká...“

„Už nie som malá.“

„Ale vždy budeš moja dcéra.“

A tak ju držím v objatí a spoločne hľadíme na tvoje svetlo. Trochu to pomáha. 

Zrazu niekto klope.

„Prepáčte, že ruším, Majster Elrond. Môžem ísť ďalej?“

„Ach, to ste vy, Bilbo? Iste, vstúpte...“

„Ja len... vo vzduchu je taká podivná zmena. Ľahšie sa mi dýcha, ale zdá sa mi, akoby farby v údolí dáko zošedli. Neviem, či to nejako súvisí, ale... nemáte náhodou správy o Frodovi?“

„Ľutujem, Bilbo. Myslím si, že máte pravdu, ale správy nemám.“

„Hm, tak nevadí. Veď on sa už o seba postará. Má v sebe bralovskú krv, viete? Prepáčte, že som vás rušil. Len som nemohol spať a počul som, že ste tiež hore.“

„Ale nie, nerušíte. Nechcete sa s nami pozrieť na hviezdy? Tamto je jasný Eärendil.“

„Aha, ozaj. Váš otec... Naozaj vám nevadí tá pieseň, čo som o ňom napísal? Dúnadan mi povedal, že keď mám tú drzosť spievať verše o Eärendilovi vo vašom dome, je to moja starosť. Chcel iba, aby som tam dal ten zelený kameň...“

„Elessar.“

„Hej, tak sa volal! Ďakujem za pripomenutie, Pani Arwen. Hovoril mi to vtedy, ale nepodarilo sa mi to vložiť do rýmu, tak som na to skoro zabudol.“

„Áno, Elessar. Je pravda, že môj vzťah s otcom je trochu zložitý, ale tá pieseň mi naozaj nevadila, drahý Bilbo. Naopak, myslím, že by som si ju rád vypočul ešte raz, ak to nevadí vám...“

„Myslíte to vážne? Iste, rád vám vyhoviem, ak sa nepýtate iba zo zdvorilosti. Ja viem, že moje verše sa nemôžu rovnať tunajším minstrelom.“

„Nie, nie je to iba zdvorilosť. Aj ja by som si ju rada vypočula, Bilbo. Je to pekná spomienka na pekný večer. Pripomína mi... Elessara.“

„A mne pripomína Froda. Zaspal vtedy a vraj sa mu zdala ako pokračovanie jeho sna, verili by ste?“

5\. Tuilë

Toto je posledná noc Arwen v Poslednom domáckom dome. Nezaobišla sa bez sĺz, hoci na konci cesty, na ktorú zajtra vyrážame, ju čaká nový domov po boku milovaného muža. Lúčenie je vždy ťažké, aj keď neistota už pominula. Aj ja sa lúčim s Imladris, ktorú poznám, hoci sa sem ešte vrátim – na krátky čas, než bude pripravená šedá loď. Ten dôverne známy dom pre mňa už nikdy nebude domácky. Jeho steny budú chladné a šedivé, aj keď bude v krbe horieť oheň. Večernica v ňom už nebude bývať.

Mettarë

Naša dcéra sa dnes vydala, Celebrían. Dívam sa na hviezdu môjho otca, no hovorím k tebe. Možno ti Eärendil povie, čo videl, keď jeho biela loď klesne k Západnému brehu. Tak veľmi by som si želal, aby si tu mohla byť.

Bola nádherná, celkom ako ty v deň našej svadby. Celá žiarila. Ako dlho som ju len nevidel takú šťastnú! A on... ach, kiež by si ho mohla vidieť! Keď ťa opäť uvidím, bojím sa, že ti prinesiem zármutok správou, že sa naša dcéra vydala za smrteľníka. Bojím sa, že nedokážem nájsť vhodné slová, ktoré by vyjadrovali tú zmenu, ktorá sa s ním stala. Sám som bol v úžase, pretože, hoci sa navonok takmer nezmenil, stál tam zrazu predo mnou mocný kráľ ľudí, múdry a ušľachtilý. To bremeno, pod ktorým by sa iní zlomili, a ktoré on niesol po mnoho rokov, akoby spadlo z jeho ramien. Videl som vtedy, že som mal pravdu, keď som predvídal veľkosť jeho činov, no skutočnosť predčila moje predtuchy. 

Dnes je šťastný deň, Celebrían! Leží na ňom tieň žiaľu večného odlúčenia a predsa je moje srdce až po okraj naplnené trpko-sladkou radosťou. Na chvíľu sa dívam na svet očami smrteľníka a náhle rozumiem Elrosovej voľbe. Práve tá istota ich konca robí tieto dni plnšími, radosť radostnejšou a šťastie sladším. Viem, že nebudú trvať večne, a preto ich vychutnávam plnými dúškami a každý okamih si ukladám do pamäti ako vzácny drahokam, ktorým ťa obdarujem, keď ťa znovu uvidím. 

Neľutujem Arwen, že zostáva na tomto brehu. Teraz už viem, že tu bude šťastná. Prežije smrteľný život s istotou trpkého lúčenia, ale jej dni budú plné chuti a iskrivé ako dúšok silného vína. V mysli ju vidím sedieť pod kvitnúcim Bielym stromom po Estelovom boku, s dieťaťom v náručí. Bude to syn a po ňom dcéry s očami šedými ako súmrak. Naše vnúčatá, milovaná.

Ľútosť nad sebou, tá má tiež ešte čas. Dnes ľutujem iba to, že si tu nemohla byť so mnou. Galadriel stála na tvojom mieste ako matka nevesty a ja som stál tam, kam som sa postavil už pred mnohými rokmi – na mieste Arathorna ako otec ženícha. Tak sme spojili ich ruky a vzývali Vardu a Manwëho, aby požehnali ich manželstvo. Pamätáš sa, ako Glorfindel kedysi vložil moju ruku do tvojej? Môj otec tiež nemohol byť na našej svadbe, hoci jeho hviezda v tú noc svietila obzvlášť jasne – rovnako, ako dnes.

Potom prišiel čas na dary. Otec ženícha obdaruje nevestu a matka nevesty zasa ženícha. Dal som Arwen tie šedé perly od Eärwen, ktoré si pre ňu odkladala, aby ich mohla dostať v deň svadby. Tvoja matka ich mala na sebe pri ceste cez Helcaraxë a tak môže našej dcére patriť aspoň kúsok Valinoru, kam nikdy nevkročí. Škoda, že ju s nimi neuvidíš... Galadriel už v predstihu dala svoj dar. Bol ním Elessar, ktorý dnes žiaril na Aragornovej hrudi ako slnko presvitajúce cez jarné lístie bukov, keď bol svet ešte mladý. Rovnako kedysi žiaril na Eärendilovej hrudi, keď sa plavil na Západ. Mithrandir ho daroval Pani Lórienu, keď prišiel z Blaženej zeme. Vraj to v pravý čas pochopím, prečo práve ona dostala šperk môjho otca.

Teraz tomu už rozumiem. Dostala ho, aby ho mohla jedného dňa darovať svojej dcére, a ona svojej. Zanechala si ho Arwen, než si odišla na Západ, aby mohol naplniť účel, na ktorý bol už od začiatku určený. A ona ho poslala späť Galadriel, pretože tá dnes stojí na tvojom mieste. Ten dar je však od teba, milovaná! Dar pre ženícha od nevestinej matky, podľa dávneho zvyku nášho ľudu, hoci si vtedy ešte nevedela, pre koho bude. Tak predsa len si tu dnes v duchu so mnou...

14\. Yavië

Mraky dnes v noci zakrývajú nebo. Večernica pre mňa zapadla a už ju nikdy neuvidím. Ani teba nevidím, Gil-Estel. Temnota, temnota na oblohe i v mojom srdci! Trpkosť lúčenia až do skonania vekov! 

Dôstojne sme odprevadili kráľa Rohanu do jeho mohyly a ja mám pocit, akoby pod jej ťažkými kameňmi ležalo i moje srdce. Skončili sa prikrátke dni šťastia a nadišiel čas ľútosti. Odišli sme s Arwen do kopcov, aby tie posledné chvíle patrili iba nám. Na kamenistú zem rohanských vrchov padali vrúcne slová i horúce slzy. Dlho som ju iba ticho držal v náručí, kým sa vietor hral s jej vlasmi a oblaky plávali po šedej oblohe.

„Pozdravuj odo mňa matku,“ povedala mi. 

„Budem. Maj sa dobre, maličká,“ odvetil som, a snažil som sa usmiať, hoci sa mi do očí tisli slzy. 

„Namárië...“

To bolo naše posledné zbohom. Už ju nikdy neuvidím. Nikdy už nebudem počuť jej sladký hlas. Už nikdy ju nezovriem v náručí. Odlúčenie medzi nami bude až do konca vekov. Ja som si vybral osud Eldar, zviazaný s Ardou, no ona sa stane smrteľnou a bude nasledovať Aragorna až za Kruhy sveta. 

Arwen vanimelda, namárië! Všetky svetlá dnes pre mňa vyhasli...

„Otče.“

...

„Otče? Prosím povedz niečo...“

„Prečo si tu, Estel? Mal by si byť s ňou...“

„Je s ňou Éowyn a pred nami celý život. Zhodli sme sa s Arwen, že moje miesto je tu.“

„Obaja sme vedeli, že tento deň príde.“

„No aj tak bolí...“

„Nie Estel, netráp sa kvôli mne. Trápenia už bolo dosť. Máš pred sebou mnoho šťastných rokov.“

„Nemôžeš ostať? Prosím... Tie šťastné roky by si mohol prežiť s nami a potom vziať Arwen na Západ, ktorý by zahojil jej žiaľ.“

„Kiež by som mohol... No bol som strážcom jedného z troch Prsteňov a v Štvrtom veku už nemám miesto. Západ ma volá a nedá mi ostať v Stredozemi. Toto lúčenie bolo dané, už keď si Arwen po prvýkrát uvidel medzi brezami v Imladris.“

„Bol som vtedy taký mladý a naivný. Myslel som si, že všetko dokážem...“

„A dokázal si.“

„Nie. Nedokázal som ťa ušetriť tohto žiaľu.“

„Ak si myslíš, že by si to mohol dokázať, potom si stále rovnako naivný.“

„Aj tak je mi to ľúto. Mám radšej odísť?“

„Nie, neodchádzaj. Hviezdy dnes nesvietia. Ostaň tu so mnou, Estel.“

22\. Yavië

Zbohom, Estel! Buď s mojou dcérou šťastný. Eärendil svietil na hodinu nášho lúčenia. Poponáhľal sa dnes na oblohu, aby sa ukázal vedľa zapadajúceho slnka, ktoré ťa korunovalo zlatým svetlom. Elessar v tvojej ruke žiaril ako zelený plameň. Tak si ťa budem pamätať, keď hviezda môjho otca povedie moju loď na Západ. 

Budem si pamätať aj toho malého chlapca, ktorého nevinný, dôverčivý pohľad našiel cestu k môjmu srdcu. Budem si pamätať jeho drobné šibalstvá a detský smiech, ktorý po dlhom čase opäť zaznel v Imladris. Budem si pamätať mladíka, ktorý sa zaľúbil do mojej dcéry a myslel si, že nič nie je nemožné. Budem si pamätať i pochmúrneho hraničiara, skláňajúceho sa únavou dlhých a ťažkých ciest, ktorého úsmev bol ako vzácny záblesk slnka medzi temnými oblakmi. Budem si pamätať kráľa, ktorý prešiel mnohými skúškami a naplnil svoj osud.

Spomienka na teba odíde so mnou do Neumierajúcich Zemí a tam bude večne živá, aj keď už tu v Stredozemi budú tvoje kosti dávno spočívať v kamennej hrobke tvojich predkov a tvoje meno bude iba legendou z piesní. 

Eärendil dnes svieti jasne, ale ty si sa mu vyrovnal. To ty si Nádejou, ktorá žiari na začiatok Štvrtého veku.

Zbohom, syn môj!

* * *

**1 Š.v.**

Vlny Deliaceho mora narážajú do provy šedej lode a pohojdávajú ju na jej ďalekej púti. Eärendilova hviezda jej ukazuje priamu cestu na stratený Západ. Tá hviezda žiari na oblohe priamo pred nami, no ja mám pocit, že nádej nechávam za sebou. 

Opäť budem môcť zovrieť v náruči Celebrían, ale neviem, ako jej mám povedať, že svoju dcéru už nikdy neuvidí. Gil-Estel je bližšie, než kedykoľvek predtým, a predsa mu už nemám čo povedať. Zostal som sám so svojimi myšlienkami.

Slaná spŕška vĺn vystrekla až k palube. Už počujem volanie čajok. Už vidím belostný breh. Slnko vychádza a pozlacuje svojimi lúčmi vrcholky bielych veží v diaľke. Hviezda sa dotkla šedého mora a stala sa žiarivou loďou bez plachty a vesiel.

Už vidím ľudí na brehu, vítajúcich našu loď. Mnoho tvárí sa mi zlieva pred očami, nedokážem medzi nimi nájsť tú, ktorú hľadám. Loď zakotvila, drevený mostík sa spustil k mólu. Kto prvý vkročí na pôdu Požehnanej zeme?

Akoby sme boli všetci jednej mysle, rozostupujeme sa, aby mohli prejsť Frodo a Bilbo. Sprevádza ich Mithrandir s Tieňovlasom po boku a dodáva im odvahu vstúpiť do zeme, ktorá môže byť domovom pre tých, čo už v Stredozemi nemajú miesto – pre nositeľov Prsteňov.

Círdanove staré oči majú v sebe detský úžas, keď kráča po mostíku. Tak mnoho lodí vypravil z Šedých prístavov, no dnes môže po prvýkrát vidieť na vlastné oči cieľ ich cesty. 

Cítim prítomnosť Mocností. Samotní Manwë a Varda prišli privítať hobitov. Mithrandir – Olórin – si kľaká pred svojim pánom, no ten ho zdvíha a usmieva sa. Pán vôd Ulmo zase víta svojho oddaného služobníka Círdana. Dokonca aj Tieňovlasa zaerdžaním zdraví jeho dávny predok Nahar. 

Zostali sme na palube sami – Galadriel a ja. Váhame. Obaja sme časť svojho srdca nechali za sebou, v Stredozemi. Smutne sa na mňa usmeje a stisne mi ruku. Potom vkročí na mostík, odhodlaná i pokorná. Tak sa po dlhom vyhnanstve vracia domov pani Noldor. Odchádzala s pýchou, vracia sa s múdrosťou. Skláňa sa pred svojím otcom Finarfinom a prosí ho o odpustenie. On ju však objíma a po ňom ďalší – to musí byť jej matka a brat Finrod s Amárië. A ešte ktosi je tam. Jej strieborné vlasy žiaria ako ranná rosa na lupeňoch niphredilu. Celebrían padá do náruče svojej matke a potom sa jej čosi pýta, s pohľadom upretým na šedú loď.

Nemôžem viac váhať. Ani nevnímam mostík a zem pod svojimi nohami. Uvedomujem si až to, že ju opäť držím v náruči. Moja Celebrían! Skutočná, zdravá, s iskrou v očiach a rumencom na lícach! Moja strieborná pani, moja láska! Objímam ju bez slov. Kiež by tento okamih mohol trvať čo najdlhšie! Myšlienka na to, čo jej musím povedať, je však čoraz neodbytnejšia. Možno o chvíľu sama preruší objatie a bude pohľadom hľadať Arwen... Odťahujem sa prvý.

„Odpusť, láska...“

„Ššš, ja viem,“ prikladá mi nežný prst na pery.

„Vieš o...?“

„O Arwen a Estelovi. Netráp sa, drahý. Nemusíš mi nič vysvetľovať. Tvoj otec mi všetko povedal. Moje srdce žiali za Arwen, ale zo všetkého najviac chcem, aby bola šťastná. Dnes som aj ja konečne šťastná, lebo mám teba.“

„Láska moja...“ Neviem nájsť slová. Hrdlo mám stiahnuté dojatím.

„Poď, ešte niekto na teba čaká.“

Berie ma za ruku a vedie k žiarivej lodi. Tam stojí moja matka, celkom taká, akú si ju pamätám zo šťastnejších čias v Prístavoch Sirionu. Pamätám si aj na hrôzu a stratu, ktorú som cítil, keď sa s vrhla do morskej priepasti s klenotom na hrudi. Teraz sa však usmieva, hoci je jej úsmev neistý. Vedľa nej stojí muž, na ktorého si spomínam iba matne, v útržkoch detských spomienok. Teraz, keď je tak blízko, takmer túžim po tej vzdialenej hviezde, ktorej som sa mohol kedykoľvek zdôveriť.

Nastala chvíľa rozpačitého ticha, no Celebrían bez váhania preklenie tú vzdialenosť medzi nami:

„Otče, matka, váš syn prišiel domov!“

Ich úsmev je širší. Tešia sa z jej radosti. Stala sa ich dcérou, keď sa za mňa vydala a tak ju aj privítali, keď prišla na tento breh. To oni jej pomohli nájsť uzdravenie. 

Prehovorili naraz.

„Vitaj...“ povedala Elwing.

„Odpusť...“ povedal Eärendil.

Ja som nepovedal nič, iba som podišiel bližšie a vzal ich oboch za ruku. Ešte máme pred sebou dlhú cestu a veľa nevypovedaných slov a starých bolestí. Teraz však môžeme urobiť prvý krok. Opäť mám rodičov. Je to zvláštny pocit. Dívam sa do tváre svojho otca a hľadám v nej čosi, čo by mi pripomenulo tú hviezdu, ktorej som sa zdôveroval v najťažších chvíľach.

„V duchu som sa s tebou rozprával, keď som sledoval tvoju hviezdu na oblohe. Len by som chcel niečo vedieť. Díval... Díval si sa aj ty na mňa?“

„Díval som sa každú noc.“

„Ach... Obával som sa, že si to iba namýšľam a rozprávam sa len sám so sebou.“

„Vždy som sa pozeral, ale nemohol som robiť nič iné. Nesmiem už nikdy vstúpiť na tú zem, ktorú každú noc vídavam zo svojej lode. Iba moje svetlo sa tam môže dostať.“

„To svetlo je pre Stredozem nádejou.“

„Aj ty si ju v ňom hľadal?“

„Asi áno, kedysi. Teraz však moja Nádej zostala v Stredozemi.“

„Aj moja tam zostávala po celé veky sveta. Teraz sa však konečne naplnila. Vitaj doma, syn môj.“


End file.
